


one kiss is all it takes;

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, audrevie is just an adorable couple, evies shy, swearing warning, this is real short jshfgjdg, umal if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: audrey and evie haven't kissed yet and it's complicated.
Relationships: Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	one kiss is all it takes;

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, im back! happy new year!! this drabble is based off and idea i found from a prompt generator and i wrote it last night because i was so eager to bring it to life ksjdjjkdfj
> 
> the prompt: "Evie and Audrey haven’t kissed yet. Every time Evie sees Audrey she thinks to herself, “Ive gotta do it this time” but she keeps being too shy to do anything. One day a friend (probably Mal) asks her why she hasnt kissed Audrey yet and Evie just screams." (but there’s a plot twist)
> 
> hope yall enjoyed!!

Evie and Audrey have been dating for a hot minute, if two and a half months is considered a hot minute. Surprisingly, within those two and a half months, they haven’t shared not one kiss. Which was weird because, usually the ‘I love you’ would take a while to happen, not so much the kiss. Not even a simple peck on the lips. Sure, they hold hands, they cuddle, and they hug, and people think they just aren’t the biggest fans of PDA but Evie’s a little embarrassed and Audrey is oblivious. Now that Evie’s internal embarrassment and her girlfriend’s failure to notice is starting to further eat her alive, she decides to work up the courage to get that kiss as if her life depended on it. 

Evie’s first attempt was when they were making breakfast together one morning. Evie’s circadian rhythm alerts her to wake up earlier than Audrey’s, and French Toast was a favorite of theirs (Audrey personally likes the way Evie makes it, for some reason). Evie was in the middle of pouring orange juice into glasses the two of them when the latter brunette had entered the kitchen with a yawn.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Evie says, smiling from admiring Audrey’s disheveled locks and cute little stretch that she does with her arms. 

“Morning, babe.” Audrey groggily says, then lazily smiles when she smells the aroma of french toast. “I see you made our favorite.” 

“Like always.” Evie answers, sliding the full orange juice glass to Audrey to which she takes a sip from. 

The smaller girl wraps her arms around Evie’s torso and lazily cradles her head into her neck. Evie looks down at her for a moment, thinkin this is finally her chance to just kiss her, but then her heartbeat races a little and her brain malfunctions from overthinking that she didn’t realize Audrey let her side to go sit at the table. The sound of the timer ringing makes Evie flinch and Audrey giggles at her. Evie softly laughs to herself as she finishes preparing the French toast for them to eat. 

Okay, maybe this time Evie’s chances are a little higher, because this time Audrey was doing her makeup which means she had be two inches away from her face. Audrey puts the finishing touches to her eye makeup, contour, and highlighting and now she’s worked her way to her lips. She runs the nude colored pencil around the shape of her lips, her bottom lip in between her teeth from focusing. Evie’s eyes travel to Audrey’s gloss coated lips and they stay there. And she wants do it. 

But yet again it doesn’t happen, and Audrey tells her that she’s all finished, which makes Evie wonder if she’s really in her own head  _ that much _ that Audrey put lipstick on her so fast. 

Evie turns to the mirror in her vanity and smiles widely, at her girlfriend’s talented makeup skills. “I love it, babe! You should do my makeup more often.” 

“You sure?” Audrey says bashfully. “I’m still a little rusty.”

“ _ Rusty?” _ Evie rephrases, turning her upper body to face her. “Audrey, this is seriously professional ass level makeup. You’re amazing at this.”

“Thanks, lovely.” Audrey says. “Now we gotta hurry up, our reservation for that restaurant is at 7.” 

Audrey walks out, and Evie turns back to her mirror and sighs in defeat. Why, she thinks, why was this so fucking hard for her? She begins to recall those feelings she had whenever she got the chance, it was like an urge but at the same time a denial, like a fight between her heart and her head. And then it clicks. 

She’s just fucking  _ shy. _

She’s shy that her girlfriend of two and a half months is so beautiful and so talented and so cute that she is actually  _ nervous  _ to peck her on the cheek. If she didn’t feel pathetic then, then boy does she now. 

-

“You know I always see you two glued to each other all of the time.” Mal comments to Evie, taking another slice of pizza from the metal tray and onto the plate. “But like....do you guys ever kiss?” 

And that’s when Evie was to scream (but she doesn’t because she’s literally in public). Instead, she leans her head down frustratedly, combs her fingers through her brunette waves halfway and groans which grabs Mal’s concern. 

“Uh...touchy subject?” 

Evie tilts her head back up and sighs. “I’m sorry, it’s just--” she pauses. “You can keep a secret, right? Just between us girls?”

Mal blinks twice. “Okay. Go ahead.” 

Evie takes a swig from her red wine, preparing herself to tell the pink haired woman her kissing problem but also preparing for her to laugh in her face. “Truth is, Audrey and I haven’t kissed yet and it’s bugging the hell out of me. The reason why is because I am literally five years old and I get nervous whenever I want to kiss her.” 

Mal looks at Evie like she’s a stray puppy. “Evie, that’s adorable!” 

“Yeah, it’s adorable when you’ve been dating for like a week, but not two and a half months.” Evie says, crossing her arms. 

“Nah, I get it, you aren’t alone on this. I mean--” Mal says, pausing to take a bite out of her pizza. “Try having Uma as a girlfriend.” 

Evie lets a low chuckle escape her. “She hasn’t kissed you?” 

“We already kissed, but it took me a long time for me to do it. Every chance I got she always swerved like the goofy ass she is.” Mal giggles reminiscing about her girlfriend. 

“Hopefully that’ll be Audrey and I sooner or later.” 

“It will.” Mal nods reassuringly. “You just gotta go with the flow until it happens naturally, without you thinking about.” 

But the thing is, Evie was two and a half months too late to just ‘go with the flow’. Now, she’s just kicking her brain out and going all in with her gut instincts, because she can’t take it any longer. 

Audrey and Evie were finishing up their night routine when Evie just decided to do it. She stands in her bathroom for a moment and takes a couple deep breaths before she quickly walks out. Audrey’s wondering why Evie is walking so quickly up to her and now her back is pressed against the wall and Evie’s soft lips are securely pressed against hers. They both pull back with a sigh and Evie feels on edge. 

“What was that?” Audrey says, wide eyed and taken aback. 

“Something I’ve always wanted to do since we met, basically.” Evie breathes. “But I was always shy and you never noticed and it drove me crazy.” she pauses, unsure about Audrey’s facial expression. “I’m sorry, did I--” 

Evie makes a noise when Audrey pulls her back in to passionately kiss her again. She tilts her head to lean more into her, and her lips form into a smile before she pulls back only an inch away from Evie’s lips. 

“I really want you to kiss me like this all the time.” Audrey says in a voice only Evie could hear. 

“I’ll make sure of it.” Evie says lowly and they connect lips once again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please give comments and kudos! love you guys! 
> 
> my tumblr: harryuma


End file.
